When Darkness Falls
by CrazyXCrossovers
Summary: The heros will rise. The zombie virus hits both the muggle and the wizarding world, and all the magic is drained. But if they don't step up and be the heros that they know they can be, none of them will survive... M for language and eventuall sex. Because even in the zombie apocalypse, eveyone needs to get some now and again. Don't forget to review! I give you virutal coookie! :D


When Darkness Falls

Chapter 1

"Here ya go buddy..." Neville mumbled, as he fed his prized plant. Ever since his uncle Algie had gotten him the rare Mimbulus mimbletonia plant in Assyria, the boy had taken it everywhere with him. It was the beginning of summer now, and he, Dean, and Seamus had decided that they wanted to see more of the muggle world. The three were staying in a three bedroom hotel room for a few weeks, and were going to visit with Harry and the rest of the gang in the morning. "Too bad you don't have eyes," Neville continued while he poked at the strange plant. "It's rather interesting in the muggle world. Bloody hot it is, but interesting just the same. I'm going to feed you extra, because we'll be hanging out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione tomorrow. We'll be back late." the herbology loving boy enjoyed talking to his plant; it was something that wouldn't judge him, and it twitched when he spoke, as if it were listening intently. He hummed a tune quietly, a song that he remembered Seamus playing on his guitar earlier that day. He had gone to his room an hour ago while the two were playing some muggle card game, and immediately wondered what the two were up to now. He sighed as he thought about Seamus, and prodded at him plant once more. _If only I had guts. If only I was brave. If only-_ his thoughts ended abruptly when there was a loud banging on his door. "Come-" he began, but the door swung open before he could finish. There stood the very Irish boy he had been thinking about, in his red plad robe and bare calloused feet, his emerald eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"It's Dean," Seamus whimpered. "I-I need your h-help!"

"Sea! What happened?!" Neville exclaimed. Seamus wasn't one for tears, but at the sight of them rolling down his freckled cheecks, Neville knew this couldn't be good.

"I swear, we were just playing poker! He started feeling sick and went into the bathroom to throw up. But that was right after you went in here, and he still isn't out yet! And what I smell on the other side of the door definitely ISN'T puke. H-he won't answer, and t-the door won't open, and m-my mag-gic won't work, and I don't know what to do!" Seamus cried. Neville tensed. This was it. The moment that he could really show Seamus that he was a hero. But as he approached the door, and a tangy scent hit his nostrils, his usual nervousness returned. _Blood._ The scent was all no familiar. There was no mistaking it anymore.

"Dean?" Neville murmured, tapping on the door. "Dean," he said louder, knocking harder when there was no response. Still he heard nothing. "Dean!" he tried to open the door, and found that it was locked. "Alohomora!" he commanded, swishing his wand at the door. A familiar yellow light appeared at the end of his wand, but with a dull poof, it sparked, and the light fell to the ground in a pile of golden ashes. Now, Neville might not have been as strong as Harry, or as smart as Hermione, but he had greatly improved in his magic. The door was most definitely charmed to not open with the magic of a wand. Neville took a deep breath, and stepped back a few paces. Without a second thought, he ran at the door, crashing into it shoulder first. It hurt, but the door did crack a bit, and with the help of Seamus, the door was successfully knocked down.

"D-Dean!" Seamus exclaimed, running to the crouching boy. Neville looked him over with a grimace. The boy's face was hidden in his hands, and a puddle of blood was forming underneath him. "Dean, Dean, you're okay," Seamus whispered, "you're okay. You ate like, 12 Loco Coco's Tacos (Great Taco place!) last night in the car. You're just sick. You're okay... y-you're o-okay..." Seamus's voice was trembling now, as he shook his friend's shoulders. Neville watched his friend sadly, tears threatning to fall. He knew Dean was gone, and he knew Sea wasn't going to admit to that. Looking around the bathroom, he found a note on the sink.

'Neville and Sea,

I'm infected. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I am. It was probably the tacos... Anywho, I charmed the door. I would say don't bother coming in, but I can't crawl over to the door to slide the note under, so you'll probably come in anyway. I'm sor'

It ended there. He must have fully turned at that point. Neville pinched the bridge of his nose. _Infected? Like... a ZOMBIE?! How could this happen?_ Thats when he turned around, to see Seamus still shaking Dean's shoulders.

"Seamus! MOVE!"

"What why? He needs me-" Seamus began, before Neville dragged him into the main room by the back of his robe, and then walked back to the bathroom. The tearful Irish boy turned around to see what Neville was doing, and his eye widened when he saw Dean move. "Dean! You're okay!"

"No he's not Sea," Neville muttered. "Look again." As Seamus observed him closer, he saw Dean lift up his head. Most of his hair was gone, and his now grey skin was rotting away. He turned to Neville and let out a low groan. "He's a zombie Seamus. You know what has to be done. Look away."

"You can't do this Neville! I won't let you!"

"Would you rather die for no reason Seamus?!" Neville snapped, his voice unintentionally sharp. When he saw Seamus turn away, he finished the boy off with a quick flick of the wand. With a quick spell, he repaired the no longer charmed door and closed it, biting his lip to not let any emotion through. Turning around, he saw Seamus's shaking form and ran to it. He let out a painful sob, and Neville sighed, sitting next to the boy and pulling him close. "It's going to be okay..." he murmured gently, resting his chin on Seamus's head.

"OKAY?! How the FUCK is it going to be OKAY?!" Seamus screamed. "He didn't DO anything! He was FINE! Why did this happen to HIM?!" he began to sob harder, and Neville rubbed the boys shoulders comfortingly. "Don't you CARE Neville? At all?"

"Of course I care Seamus," he whispered. _I'm just trying to be strong for you..._

"Neville... what are we going to do?" Seamus whimpered, burying his head in the crook of Neville's neck as his sobs continued. Neville blushed slightly.

"What do you mean? We're still going to meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione tomorrow. We can stay with them."

"Oh come on, be realistic!" Seamus yelled, his voice slightly muffled from Neville's t-shirt. Dean can be the only one! There has to be more! They're probably dead!"

"Seamus Finnigan, don't you say that!" Neville exclaimed. Sighing to calm himself, he continued. "Everything was fine when we got here. Harry and the others are _fine_! Dean is dead. He can't hurt us. Until we get in contact with Harry, I'll just... protect you..." he trailed off. Realizing what he said he mentally slapped himself. _Why... WHY did I just say that!? _Neville looked down when he heard Seamus's breath hitch. The boy looked up, cheeks wet with tears, eyes filled with fears, his body tramatized and shaking. Neville didn't know what it was. It could've been the fear. The craziness of the situation, his way with words, or the fact that he'd liked Seamus since their third year, but before he could ponder and further, warm arms were making their wasy around his neck, and Seamus's forehead was rubbing against his. "Sea..."

"N-Neville..." Seamus murmured, their lips almost touching. "Please Neville..."

"Hmm?" he mumbled, clearly only focused on one thing.

"Please... wake up..." Seamus whimpered. Neville groaned.

"Of course."

"Neville."

Neville grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He sighed. They were all fine. Dean wasn't a zombie, Seamus wasn't about to kiss him, they were all fine in their little hotel room.

"Neville!" There stood the boy he had dreampt about, with his red plad robe and bare calloused feet, his emerald eyes filled with worry and slight anger. He sat down in the middle of Neville's bed, cossing his legs and holding two newspapers and a note in his hands. He read the note aloud.

'Neville and Sea,

No one knows how it's happened, but a virus is spreading through both the muggle world and the wizarding world. I found this muggle newspaper outside our door, and Ron's owl brought us this one. I woke up this morning with a zombified hotel employee about to kill me. And tpical, no ones magic seems to be working. Anywho, I went out to get some weapons. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be here later. If I'm not back by morning, expect the worst.

~Dean'

"GOD DAMMIT!" Seamus yelled, looking over the newspapers. "Millions of wizards are coming to the muggle world now! It's terrible here!"

"It's probably worse there then," Neville replied. "I don't see any other reason why they'd come here."

"Fuck," Seamus sighed. "I can't believe he left. Not to mention after my dream last ni-"

"Dream?" Neville asked.

"I had a dream last night that Dean turned into a zombie."

"And...?"

"...That was it..." Seamus replied.

"Small world Sea. Small world..."

**A/N: First chapter, whoop whoop! I'll probably be updating this daily. Each chapter usually goes from one group to another, but because I like this group so much, they're coming back in chapter three. Next chapter is Draco and Pansy, which knowing Draco, will be pretty comical! **

**~CrazyXCrossovers**


End file.
